


A Hero Among Fish

by juniperjamboree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Veterinary Clinic, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperjamboree/pseuds/juniperjamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told by four other veterinarians to just flush his beloved goldfish down the toilet and be done with is, Stiles tries one more time at the West Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic run by the beloved Dr. McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero Among Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspian/gifts).



Stiles cradled the small glass bowl in his arms as he tip-toed out the door of his apartment. Slowly he nudged the door shut behind him before lifting the bowl to his face.

"It's going to be okay Killer, we've got this. Fifth times the charm, right?" The goldfish did nothing in return, just continued to float in an unfortunate sideways manner. "Breath in, breath out, I promise, nothing will happen to you."

He lowered the bowl back against his chest and walked to the Jeep, each step carefully planned. Heel toe heel toe smooth and steady he chanted to himself. The drive was fraught with terror, every red light led Stiles to soccer mom the fish bowl. By the time he arrived at the West Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, he felt ready to cry. Killer had been having problems for almost a week now and he had tried every other vet in the area. They had tried to tell him to just go buy another goldfish. Well fuck them. Stiles was NOT going to let Killer die! Not on his watch!

Pushing his way through the clinic door, he froze. Down on one knee playing with Mrs. MacMiller's dog was the cutest guy he had ever seen. His dimples were perfect and his laugh was so beautiful. So beautiful. Wow. WOW. Stiles couldn't move an inch, couldn't think of anything besides the man in front of him, hair a mess and dog slobber on his face and so cute.

"You must be Mr. Stilinski!" The man turned from his position and finally looked to the door. "Just give me one more minute, Issac over there can walk you through the paperwork while I wrap up out here." He continued to pet the dog and smile the entire time, and all Stiles could do was nod along with him, and, eventually, move to the counter. Gingerly setting Killer's bowl on the hard surface he leaned on the counter a bit. Just a little. Really. He was tired...and needed to steady himself. Or something. Yep. Not swooning or anything. He was just being cool. Cool people lean against counters. Stiles is cool. Cool as a cucumber.

"Ah hem." The cough came from behind the counter. "You'll want to fill out this form." Stiles stared at the curly haired blond behind the counter before snatching away the clipboard.

"Is that..." His voice trailed as he glanced over to where the brunette was still playing with that dog.

"Doctor McCall? Oh yeah." Issac, Stiles finally read his name tag, lifted a hand to his chin. "He's single you know."

Stiles nearly dropped the clipboard and pen.

"What!?" He squeaked.

"Scott is single." Issac said the words slowly and rolled his eyes. Stiles pouted.

"Thank you?" He turned back to the paperwork and another sigh floated over from the other side of the counter. "Here you go." He practically tossed the clipboard back to Issac.

"Just keep what I said in mind, okay? He's a good guy." Issac handed him a receipt.

"I will, but I don't think he's-" A hand landed on his shoulder. Freezing for only a moment, he spun his arm coming around and hitting the aggressor's out of the way and then.

"Whoa whoa I'm so sorry." Dr. McCall backed away his hands in the air. "I am so sorry, I thought you had heard me coming."

"Oh ah no, no, it's fine though. Sorry, just, instinct." Stiles forced his body to relax and take a deep breath.

"Is this the patient?" The vet pointed to the bowl.

"That's him."

"Alright! Why don't you bring him and follow me into the back." Dr. McCall held the door open and Stiles walked through to the back. "So tell me, what's wrong with your friend here?"

"I have no clue." Stiles set the bowl on the table in the middle of the room. Killer turned on his side pathetically. "Last week he just started swimming all wrong and I have no idea what's going on. Every vet I've taken to has just told me to flush him down the toilet and buy another three dollar feeder fish! But I can't do that! It's inhumaine! Killer is a wonderful fish and I will go to the end of the earth to help him." Stiles paued to take a breath and watch the good doctor inspect his fish.

"Well they were idiots." Dr. McCall stood up and looked Stiles in the eye. "I promise you I will save your fish."

A warmth spread through Stile's chest as he smiled at the doctor, and as the doctor smiled back at him. His dimples, his dark eyes, his smile, everything about him was wonderful and sincere.

"In fact, I already know what you need to do." The doctor grabbed a notepad and pen from the counter behind him and started writing. "Make sure his water is clean, goldfish actually do need a tank with a filter so you'll want one of those." Stiles nodded along. "Then get some frozen pease and daphnia, after you clear up the water problem just feed

Killer here some of that every day and he should perk up."

"You are an angel sent from heaven." Stiles took the paper handed to him. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just doing my job." His smile lit up the room.

"What about coffee?" The smile on the other man's face faltered.

"Coffee?" He looked so confused, like a puppy, like a cute confused puppy.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Issac said you were single and I've definitely overstepped my boundary. Why don't I just go and you can forget that I ever made a fool out of myself and it'll be fine. I'll just see myself out." He grabbed Killer from the table and stumbled backwards. "Thank you, again."

"Wait!" Dr. McCall reached out toward him and he froze. "I'd love to go get coffee with you." And with those words Stiles nearly floated up from the floor and into the atmosphere. The beaming grin on the doctor's face left him warm and happy.

"Alright doctor. When do you get off work?"

"In two hours, and please, call me Scott." He reached out his hand.

"Scott." Stiles shook the offered hand for what could probably be considered a little longer than usual. "I'm Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Ann Marie I blame you for this fic so fuck you. I can't fucking believe how cute these idiots are and you know what I'm done I'm out. Jerk.


End file.
